Friends Till The End
by Broly Kai
Summary: Two completely different girls form an unbreakable friendship that lasts even through death. This is based off of a role play between my friend Juli-sama14 and myself using our OCs from our stories (Segira and Celeria). Does not take place in any specific time in the DBZ timeline. Also, we don't own any of the DBZ characters. (WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!)


**A/N: Sup everyone, how have you all been doing? This is a story that's based off of a role play between me and my friend Juli-sama14, the characters we're mainly using are my OC Segira, and Juli-sama14's OC Celeria. We're also using some other OCs of ours and the characters from Dragon Ball Z, so yeah. We hope you guys like it! (By the way, there are some spoilers in this story with Segira. If you're reading Segira's story; _The Runaway Experiment_ and don't want to know anything that's coming up, I wouldn't read this if I were you.) ****Disclaimer: Neither Juli-sama14 or I own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

In the streets of West City, a girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes was really thinking about something. She looked 17, but she was thinking of way she could prank her brother, that was much older than her. A smirk pulled at her lips just thinking of his reaction, and she couldn't help giggling. Another girl with short, spiky black hair, black eyes, and several scars on her face, and the rest of her body, saw her and decided to ask her something since she had gotten lost in the giant city. Curious as to what she was laughing about, she walked over to her to see what was going on. Besides, she looked really familiar to one of her friends…

"Excuse me, but why are you laughing?" She asked shyly. She hoped that the girl wasn't rude, because she knew she wasn't really supposed to ask random people why they were laughing.

"I'm thinking about something." The girl replied. Surprisingly, there wasn't a bit of rude in her voice.

The other girl tilted her head to the side a bit. "Thinking about what? Can I help?"

"Unless you want to get killed, you can." She said, her answer majorly surprising, and disappointing, the other girl.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you..." The other girl said sadly, tilting her head down and starting to walk away.

"But you can. I'll make sure you won't get killed." She said. "Besides, I didn't mean you would really get killed."

The other girl looked up at her with bright eyes. "Really? Yay!"

"But are you sure you wanna do this? He's gonna get mad at both of us." She said.

"Who is? And what will we be doing to him that would make him mad at us?" The other girl asked curiously.

"You may know him, you might not...does the name Vegeta sound familiar? And I was going to pull a funny prank on him, but now, I don't think I will." She said.

"Vegeta?" The other girl asked, shuddering a bit. "He scares me a lot..."

"He doesn't scare me. He's my brother." She said, not a bit of fear in her voice.

"Really? But you're so much nicer than him! What's your name?" The other girl asked.

"I'm Celeria." She said, a small smile on her lips.

The other girl smiled a little as well. "Nice to meet you, I'm Segira."

"It's nice to meet you as well. So, what's going on?" Celeria asked Segira.

"Well, my friend Gohan was taking me somewhere, but I saw something really cool down here and decided to check it out, but I got lost..." Segira said, her voice trailing off. Then she thought back to what Celeria said earlier about deciding against pranking Vegeta. She lifted an eyebrow. "Why don't you think you'll prank him?"

"He's really scary when he's mad." Celeria told Segira.

Segira nodded slowly. "I know...I think I might have got him mad once, but I can't really remember what happened. Why did he get mad at you?"

"I get him mad on purpose." Celeria said with a smirk. Segira looked at her in disbelief. "What? Why would you do that? You said it yourself; he's scary when he's mad!"

"I enjoy it thoroughly." Celeria told her, her smirk growing wider.

"Really? That sounds crazy to me." Segira said, shaking her head slowly. "Doesn't he hurt you when he's mad?"

"Nope, which is why I do it. If he did, I probably wouldn't be here." Celeria said with a laugh.

"Wow, you're really lucky."

"Yeah, I am."

"So, if you're not gonna prank him, what are you gonna do?" Segira asked her.

"Hang out with you." Celeria said nonchalantly.

Segira smiled again. "Okay. What do you want to do? I'm still kind of new here, so I don't know what's around here."

Celeria looked at her. "Wanna eat something?"

"Sure!" Segira answered happily.

"Alright, what do you wanna eat?" Segira and Celeria started walking around West City, looking for place to eat.

"How about there?" Segira asked, pointing to a small restaurant.

"Okay!" The two girls ran inside the restaurant. "So what will you get?" Segira asked once they sat down at one of the tables.

"Everything!" Celeria said happily.

Segira laughed a bit. "You're just like my friend Goku, he took me out to eat one time, and the place almost ran out of food since he ate so much!"

Celeria laughed loudly. "I know Goku! Yep, that certainly sounds like something he would do. He's one of my closest friends, as much as Vegeta hates it, but I just tell him to deal with it."

"Wow, that's cool! Do you know his friends too?" Segira asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm a little surprised that I didn't meet you earlier." Celeria told her.

Segira looked down slightly. "Well, they found me just a few weeks ago and were showing me around, but I got lost... How long have you known them?"

"A lot longer than you have. But I've known Vegeta for the longest, he's my brother."

"Figures."

"It's okay, though. I really like you." Celeria told her, smiling a bit.

Segira smiled back. "I like you too."

"So, what are we gonna do after we eat?" Celeria asked, changing the subject.

Segira shrugged. "I don't know, what's around here?"

"We'll find something. If nothing else, we can go back to Capsule Corp."

Segira nodded. "Okay!"

"Now let's keep this restaurant open for the next 20 years!" Celeria said, half joking.

"Yeah!" Segira said in agreement. At that moment, their food came, and Celeria started eating everything that was in front of her. Segira ate as well, but at a bit slower pace than Celeria.

"Yum! This...is...so...yummy!" Celeria said in between bites of food.

Segira nodded. "Yeah, this is even better than Bulma's cooking! Don't tell her I said that..."

"Her cooking is poison! Don't eat any of it!" Celeria warned her. "Have you tried Chi-Chi's cooking? MAN, Goku lucked out! Her food is delicious!"

Segira shook her head slowly. "No, I haven't had any of her food yet."

"Man, next time we should go to Goku's house and eat!"

Segira nodded eagerly. "Okay! I really like it at his house, it's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, I like it too. Have you ever seen Goku's kid, Goten?"

"Yeah, he looks like Goku, and he's really funny, too."

"He's such a cutie!" Celeria said, obviously having a soft spot for little kids.

"Yeah, he is."

Celeria laughed a bit. "I think I'm finished with my food. What about you?"

Segira nodded. "I am, that was really good food, huh?"

"I'm going to pay for it." Celeria said. She held the million zeni in her hand_. "I hope Bulma doesn't find out I stole this..."_ She thought. "Here's one million zeni. You can keep it all."

Segira followed her and lifted an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"That's money. If you want something, you usually give the person how much money it is, and you get it."

"Really? No one ever did anything like that where I come from." Segira looked around. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Whatever you want. I just blew up Bulma's bank account, but she's just gonna have to deal with it."

Segira shook her head. "No, you can pick, I picked where to eat, so it's your turn now. I'm fine with whatever you pick."

Celeria nodded. "Okay, why don't we head back to Capsu-" She was interrupted by an explosion that happened several miles away, causing a huge earthquake where the two girls were.

"What was that?!" Segira asked, jumping behind Celeria and looking around with wide eyes.

Celeria growled. "I don't know, but I'm gonna check it out!" She said. "Are you coming?"

Segira hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. "I guess I will..."

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? Do you guys want us to keep posting chapters of this or no? Reviews are appreciated, later guys!**


End file.
